Power Rangers: The Ultra Beasts
by taylerstovall629
Summary: Princess Aura Isabella Rose is the daughter of Dragon Emperor Andros and Dragon Empress Ashley of the Karova System. When she and her mother are captured by two Nihilego, Andros must travel to Earth and gather all of the former Rangers to help save them before it's too late. Will this brave Emperor succeed, or will he lose his family for good? Read to find out!
1. Character Information

**Name: Aura Isabella Rose Hammond**

**Age: 18 1/2**

**Family:**

**Andros (father)**

**Ashley (mother)**

**Tommy (uncle)**

**Kimberly (aunt)**

**Nickname(s): Starshine, Rosie**

**Hair Color: Blonde with cerulean streaks and star patterns**

**Eye Color: Ocean blue**

**Height: 6"2**

**Element: Outer Space**

**Personality: Brave, fiery, loyal, kind, wise, motherly, and caring**

**Pokemon:**

**+(on team)**

***(shiny)**

**+Flare (Torracat)**

**+Rocky (Lycanroc)**

**+*Shadow (Greninja)**

**+*Echo (Noivern)**

**+Breeze (Rowlet)**

**Aura is a very special girl who loves people and Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Like her father, she has a fiery personality and is not afraid to speak her mind. And like her mother, she is kind, wise, and motherly. Along with her Pokemon, she aspires to befriend all the Pokemon of Angel Grove and Reefside, no matter what the cost is. But when she and her mother are captured by Ultra Beasts, will the odds be stacked against her father or will he rise to the task and break the psychological hold the Nihilego has on his family? Read to find out! In this story, Andros and Ashley are the king and queen of the Karova System and the sworn protectors of the Dragon Pokemon Rayquaza. Andros must call on his best friend to help rescue his wife and daughter from the Parasite Pokemon, but must do so in time before Ashley and Aura are drained of their energy forever.**


	2. Captured

_**In the far reaches of space, lies a system filled with Pokemon: The Karova System! **__**The Karova System was ruled by a beloved Dragon Emperor and Empress: Andros and Ashley, who loved their home, people, Pokemon, and family with all their hearts. **__**On a particular planet, KO-35 to be exact, lived the Royal Family and their 9 month old daughter Aura. **__**Princess Aura was considered to be the light of the kingdom, and was beloved by all of her subjects. **__**Nicknamed the 'Ice Frog Princess', Luna was almost never seen without her best friend, Shadow. **__**Ever since he was a Froakie, the two have been inseparable for months. **__**No matter what happened, they always came through for each other in the end. **__**Even if they had fights, their loyalty and friendship has grown stronger and stronger as the days passed by. **__**Aura has grown up into a beautiful young child, but none of the Pokemon in the universe could even**_** begin _to compare her desire to meet and befriend each and every one of them_. _From Pikachu to Rayquaza, Aura has a love for Pokemon and a love for her family. _**_**However, she and her mother would change how they see their father/husband once this particular ordeal has passed.**_

* * *

**One night, the Royal Family was having a picnic in the garden, when an Ultra Wormhole appeared and from this Ultra Wormhole, two jellyfish-like beings appeared. ****These two Pokemon were Nihilego, the Parasite Pokemon. Andros looked at the two Ultra Beasts, and his eyes widened with fright. ****He had encountered two of them in his past and was not keen on seeing the rest of his family share the same fate he almost did all those years ago as a child. ****That was where he got his fear of Pokemon from, nearly being kidnapped by Nihilego as a child. ****Then, he noticed the two jellyfish were advancing on his wife and daughter with the intention of grabbing them. ****"Aura! Ashley! Watch out !" he yelled out, but was too late as they grabbed his family and pulled them back into the Ultra Wormhole.**

**Once they were captured, Andros could only stand there, frozen in fear, horror and shock as the Ultra Wormhole disappeared into thin air. ****"ANDROS!""DADDA!" the two girls yelled as they were taken away into Ultra Space and Ultra Deep Sea by the two Nihilego. ****'No! NO!' Andros thought in horror as he watched the Ultra Wormhole disappear. "ASHLEY! AURA! OH NO! ASHLEY!" Andros screeched in anguish at the thought of what happened to his wife and daughter while they were under the possession of the Nihilego. ****'I know what I need to do now. Rally up all the Rangers and save my family.' the blonde-streaked Karovan thought with determination as he walked back into the palace. ****In his and Ashley's bedroom, Andros grabbed his armor-clad war outfit and a cloak with all of his Pokeballs inside.**

**He boarded the Megaship and commanded, "DECA, set a course for Reefside, California. I have a feeling that there's a certain veteran Ranger that can help me recover Ashley and Luna. Hyper-Rush 9 on a course to Earth." ****"Course for Reefside is set, Andros." the AI confirmed as the ship took flight into Hyper rush. ****In Reefside, Tommy Oliver was working out in the park practicing his karate. ****His hair had grown back even longer that it was before, down past his waist, and it was styled in a fishtail braid. ****"That's enough training for today. What do you think, Kimmy?" Tommy asked his wife. ****Kimberly Ann Hart, or as she likes to be called 'Mrs. Oliver', was sitting on a nearby park bench watching her husband train for an upcoming karate tournament. ****Kimberly Ann Oliver was 8 1/2 months pregnant with her first child, a healthy baby girl who she has decided to name 'Aurora Belle Chloe Oliver' after the dawn. ****Kim replied walking up to Tommy, "I think you're doing wonderfully, Handsome. And I think little Aurora Belle is cheering for her daddy too." . ****Just then, a loud whoosh passed through their eardrums. ****Tommy looked at his wife and asked, "Uh, Beautiful? What's that noise?". ****Kim just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what the noise was either. ****The Megaship landed in a clearing close by, and from the Megaship stepped Dragon Emperor Andros, Tommy's older brother. ****"Tommy, Kim." Andros greeted. "How are you, little brother?"****Tommy looked at his older brother and replied, "I am well, Andros. But, why are you here?" ****Andros sighed and sat on the nearby park bench. ****Looking at his younger brother and sister-in-law, he explained, "There's no easy way to say this but, Ashley and Aura were captured by two mysterious Pokemon. We were having a picnic in the garden, when an Ultra Wormhole opened. From this Ultra Wormhole emerged two Nihilego and they kidnapped Ashley and Aura. I tried to warn them, but then I remembered when I almost got kidnapped. When you and I were kids. Now, I need to rally up all of the Rangers to help me rescue them. Karone can take care of Kim, since both of them are expecting. But I need you to help me gather the scattered Rangers. What do you say, big brother? Just like old times?" ****Tommy ran a hand through his hair before answering Andros. ****Both him and Kim wanted to help save Ashley and Aura, they really did. ****But he didn't know what to expect in the world of Nihilego. ****Nonetheless, when it came to his family being threatened, all bets were off.**

**Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Tommy answered as he held his fist our, "All right, Andros. Let's Rocket." ****Andros smiled and bumped his fist back before thinking to himself, 'I know you're out there Ashley. Aura. We'll save you'. ****Captured or not, Andros will never turn on his family and will keep fighting until the end. ****Even if it meant putting his own life down, Andros is extremely loyal to his friends and family. ****Ashley and Aura may treat him like a tool and a child, but he still loves them. Now the battle to save his girls began, and with their Pokemon, Andros and the rest of the Rangers will have to fight the Parasite Pokemon to break the psychological bonds and bring Ashley and Aura back home safe and sound. "Right. Let's Rocket." Andros declared with determination and a fire in his eyes.**


End file.
